


Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Fairy Vengeance

by saltymiraculouswriter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, Akumatized Alya Césaire, Alya Césaire Bashing, Angst, Author is salty, Confused Alya Césaire, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I don't like Adrien, I don't like Alya, Kagami is best girl, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, More tags later, My First Fanfic, Not a One shot anymore, Oops, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, Salt, Sorry Not Sorry, i live for angst, no beta we die like men, sick of the love square, stan Kagami for clear skin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltymiraculouswriter/pseuds/saltymiraculouswriter
Summary: Lila's lies are exposed. Not before Alya ditched Marinette.Alya does not understand. Why won't Marinette listen to her?I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.(This is SALT. don't like- don't read)(also, it's my first fic ever so please be nice)
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 41
Kudos: 377





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this little thing!!  
> Not a One Shot anymore!

Alya was having the time of her life. She just finished interviewing Lila for the Ladyblog, and Lila told her the biggest scoop of the century!

Apparently, Ladybug was dating Chat Noir for the past half-a-year! And Lila was the best wing-woman, she helped Ladybug confess her feelings towards Chat, and they were both planning on reveling to the world who they truly are.

And best of all? Alya would be the first to know! She'll be famous!

Then, out of nowhere, The class bully walked in and ruined the mood.

She cut ties with Marinette a long time ago, after she ruined Lila's relationship with Adrien. Marinette told him all those lies about the Italian, and he believed her at first.

He was too naïve. And _she_ took advantage of it.

They were all too naïve.

They bought her act. She faked her all personality from kindergarten. They believed her. They voted her for class president. They helped her. **She Lied.** About everything.

They were so lucky to have Lila. Lila, who saved them from the one worst of all. From the wolf in sheep's clothing.

So it didn't matter when they ruined her sketchbook. It didn't matter when they pushed her down the stairs. It didn't matter when Alya posted all the bad things Marinette did on the Ladyblog.

(Everyone who weren't at their school refused to believe that, but Alya did not mind that)

She deserved it. After all, she hurt Lila. She hurt _them_.

They were all sick of her. How could they not be?

Never mind that. Focus on the good, Alya. You don't want to be akumatized again, and Lila said Ladybug told her Rena Rouge will become a permanent hero soon.

(She wasn't)

Marinette gets what she deserves, and so did Alya. The only difference? Alya was a good person.

Yes, Alya was having the time of her life.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'she transferred'? She is the class president!" Alya was raging. Not only could Marinette act like a brat, she gave up on her responsibility? That was so selfish.

"I am very disappointed in Marinette's decision as well; however, the transfer was already made when she informed me," Miss Bustier did not deserve this. None of them did.

Marinette was a selfish, jealous bully. How could she just walk away?

"Miss, since Marinette left, we need to choose a new class president!" Added Max.

"I vote for Lila!"

"Yeah, she'd be awesome!"

"She is so much better that Mari-brat!"

"Oh guys… You are too kind!" Lila was so modest. She was kind, brave, and strong. Of course, she would be better than the bully.

"Alya, would you be willing to be my deputy?" She could not refuse, Lila was so exited. So she agreed.

By the end of the day, a new class president was ready to serve!

Too much stress. Too much work.

But Lila couldn't handle it all, not with her disabilities. So Alya was in charge to make sure all their plans set off.

(They didn't)

* * *

"Miss Bustier, why are we staying at school? We were supposed to go to the field trip!" Alix really wanted a day off.

"Well, it is the class president responsibility to organize the field trips…" Bustier mumbled, but everyone heard.

"I am so sorry, you guys! It's just that my Arthritis… Alya said she'd help me… But I guess it's just too much to ask…"

"It’s not your fault, Lila! Alya, why didn't you help her?" Mylene was angry.

"I did help! I am so sorry Lila, I should have done more!"

"It's fine… We'll just go on another trip later!" Rose chirped

(They didn't)

* * *

"Lila, do you have our dresses ready for the dance this Saturday?"

Oh, Valentines' Dance. This year Lila promised she'll be making their dresses, instead of Marinette. Because Marinette was a bully. And Lila was so much more talented.

"I am so sorry, Juleka! I was just finishing them yesterday, but some other designer in my studio saw them and got jealous… and she ruined them!" She sobbed, crying wet, hot tears.

"That's okay, Lila! Don't blame yourself!"

* * *

"I am looking for Lila Rossi, Alya Cesaire, and the rest of Ms. Caline Bustier's class," said the woman at the door. She was wearing a fancy suit, and held a few stacks of paper.

(Kagami was not happy when Marinette told her everything)

* * *

> **"L- Lila lied?!"**

* * *

The room was in silent.

Of course it was.

After everything that happened, Alya was not sure if she even wanted to talk to someone other than-

It did not matter. _She_ didn't want to talk to her. Therefore, it was pointless.

It all happened so fast! One moment she was hanging with her friends, the other she learned that her best friend was lying from the start and her true best friend was right.

How? Why?

What did Alya do to deserve this?

Okay, she'll admit she was pushy… And jumped through before thinking… And she had a habit of blaming other people for her mistakes… But this time it was not her fault!

Lila lied to everyone, and Marinette was the one who taught them to believe in people!

Alya was not even the only one to believe Lila!

It was not fair. It was not fair. It was not fair. It was not fair.

_Itwasnotfair itwasnotfair itwasnotfair_

It was not fair.

Why did Marinette refuse to talk to her? To forgive her?

It was Marinette for crying out loud. The same Marinette who was obsessed with Adrien, the same Marinette who was clumsy and awkward and had social anxieties…

Apparently, Marinette had a new – obviously fake – best friend. For the last eight months.

How could she not tell her, Alya, her very – true – best friend? How could she just delete Alya from her life?

Moreover, not just any someone. Kagami. A girl who used to be her rival?!

Kagami probably corrupted her. Marinette would never… Marinette would never abandoned her like this. Yes. I made sense. The Ice Queen herself befriending someone? That was impossible! Marinette and Kagami both liked Adrien, so they couldn't be friends!

And Adrien… Adrien acted like an asshole. He knew about the lies from the start, and let Lila hurt Marinette… But Marinette loved him, so she'll forgive him. Even if Marinette is in denial. Marinette loved Adrien. That was a fact.

(Marinette did NOT love Adrien for the past year)

That Japanese girl… she ruined her best friend! And Lila did not help!

Who knows how long Marinette has been listening to Kagami? Maybe she truly was a bully… And Lila was right? However, Lila lied… Maybe not about everything! Maybe she could still save her blog!

NO! Lila lied about everything! The lawyer told her so. The lawyer that Ka- the lawyer that Kagami hired…

What was going on? She did not understand.

Marinette has to forgive her.

It was not her fault.

It was not fair.

Why couldn't Marinette see it? Why did she refuse to listen to her very own best friend?

And if Marinette would not listen to her…

**She will make her listen.**

"I accept, Hawkmoth"

"It's a deal, Fairy Vengeance"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I wrote another chapter!  
> please comment what you think of it, constructive criticism always helps!

Alya opened her golden eyes.

Correction: Fairy Vengeance opened her silver eyes.

Despite the dark, sharp wings hidden beneath her flowing black-red hair, her darker yet somehow pale skin, her metal crown with rubies, and her pitch-black dress, she was pretty.

Yes, she was pretty. After all, vengeance is a beautiful sight.

With a flap of her wings, she rose from the ground, flying higher and higher towards the sky.

* * *

If you had asked the citizens in the area for anything suspicious, they would say that they saw nothing. The newly made akuma was invisible to them, until she appeared out of nowhere in a certain blunette's room.

Said bluenette screamed in fear, so loud that she caught a cat superhero's attention.

"Alya? Wha- what are you doing here?! I told you I don't want to talk with you!"

"Hush, my petite Marinette… Everything will be fine soon," The fairy answered, her back towards the designer.

"What are you talking abou-"

Silver eyes locked on blue ones, and Marinette stopped in her place, like a statue.

Alya came closer and closer, and Marinette's eyes trembled in fear, the only thing she could do.

The earth stopped moving. Time froze, waiting for the fairy to wave her wand, to set control.

With only 5 millimeters between them, Alya waved her dark red wand at the frozen bluenette, whose eyes were closing, causing black-glittery magic float around them.

"My dear Marinette, open your eyes," Fairy Vengeance sang, the world spinning again, the glitters disappearing.

Magic in her eyes, now silver, a girl was brought back to life, ready to be the perfect doll her so-called best friend wanted her to be.

"Alya, I am so sorry I hurt you. I should have forgiven you. I should have never let a liar come between us. It was not your fault, but mine, please forgive me, please," a sweet voice sang, lingering with a sickening smell of roses.

"Oh, Mari, of course I'll forgive you. You have earned your sit next to me, please; join me at my quest to bring justice back to Paris," she smirked.

"Anything you'd want, my fairy"

A few moments later, an akuma carried a magic infected child in her arms, as both headed towards a school nearby, leaving a worried kwami alone in a very pink room.

"Oh shit," the kwami said to no one in particular.

In said school, a crowd gathered around a liar, full of traitors and sinners, unbeknownst to them, ready to face the wrath of an akuma out for vengeances.

A whoosh, a flap of wings and a scent of roses later, two girls joined the crowd.

"Alya? I thought you were grounded!"

"Is this Marinette?"

"What are you doing here?"

"What happened to you?"

Alya didn't not answer. Marinette couldn’t hear them – or was she ignoring them? – and one very confused Chat Noir hid on a roof.

"I am not Alya anymore. She was weak. I am not weak," she spoke harshly, and while a bluenette seemed to ignore the first part, the class of akumas did not.

"You are NOT weak, Alya! You are the best friend in the whole world!" the girl smiled brightly, holding close the mind-controlling akuma.

"Marinette?" two voices cried; one of a stray cat, the other of a very worried sword lesbian. Only one of the voices was close enough for the fairy of vengeances to hear.

"Oh, Kagami. I thought you might be here. It appears that you have affected my best friend, whispering bad things about me in her ears, my poor Mari! Not to worry though, I am here now to fix it all!"

"What are talking about?!"

"K- Kagami…"

"Marinette? Are you okay? What did she do to you?"

"You are a bad influence. I want to bre- I want to break up. I n-never loved you. You were hurting my best friend," voice shaking, Marinette fulfilled her fairy's wishes, breaking her own heart in the process.

"You were dating? That explains how she manipulated you so well… Never mind that, you are perfect again! Now that we have that problem solved, we can start punishing the liar! Or, I could help you find your prince charming, Mari!"

"My prince charming?" she shook again, uncertain and afraid.

"Yes, Adrien, of course!"

(From the near rooftop, a certain hero whispered-screamed in shock)

"I don't like Adrien…"

(Same cat sighed in relief)

"Of course you do! You are meant to be!" the fairy poisoned her wards, magic coating them like a blanket.

"Of- of course I do. We are mea- meant to be," Marinette repeated, letting the dark magic consume her. Meanwhile, Kagami choked on her own spit.

"Alya, you need to stop!" Nino, poor guy, tried reasoning with the newly made akuma, also known as his girlfriend.

"Why should I? I am powerful. At last, I can make sure justice will be made!"

"This is not the way, Alya!" he tried again, unaware of the next actions about to happen.

"My name is not Alya! I am Fairy Vengeance!" she screamed, locking eyes with him and blowing the dark magic.

Brown closed, opening again with hints of silver.

Silence.

Then:

"Alya, I am so sorry I doubted you! It is obvious you'd know best!"

"All is forgiven, my love. Now, where is Lila?!"

It seemed as his friends were now in danger, so Chat Noir entered the scene.

"You have _mew_ -nd-controlling _paw_ -ers, Fairy Vengeance? I don't think that's _fair_ ," Chat Noir purred, playing with the akuma. _"Ladybug should be here soon, I'll alert her,"_ he thought.

However, ladybug won't be joining the fight. At least not soon.

While Chat was busy imaging his lady saving the day and then kissing him, Fairy did not enjoy his presence.

"Take his miraculous!"

"Fine, Hawkmoth!" she groaned, starting the battle. Jeez, that hawky guy was not patient.

When their fairy fought the stray cat, Marinette and Nino waited and cheered for her on the staircase.

"You can do it, Alya!" the bluenette chirped.

"Show him who's the boss!" Nino added.

"Marinette! We have to get out of here!" Kagami held her tight, ready to fight for her hime.

"No! N- no! Alya is good for me! You are bad! I don- I don't like you!"

"Come on Mari-hime, you know the truth… we have to run! She could hurt you!"

"Alya would never hurt me… she is my best friend!"

"Would a best friend ruin your sketchbook? Push you down the stairs? Betray you?"

"No! No.. No…" she screamed, and then whispered, her whole world turning upside down,

"Look at me, Marinette! Look at me!"

The girl obeyed, locking silver eyes with almond ones.

"Your eyes are silver, she is controlling you…"

"Alya would never-"

"This is not Alya, my hime. Look at her- would Alya have wings?"

"What wings?" the spell broke for a bit, then returned full force.

"Alya knows what is best for me!"

"No… she doesn't. Only you know what is best for you, hime," Kagami whispered, holding Marinette tighter.

"I- I don't love Adrien… He hurt me… And Alya hurt me… And I- I lo- I love you!" she said, hesitating and shaking, like she just woke up from a bad dream, and that was not that for from the truth.

"I love you too, Marinette,"

They kissed, slowly at first, then the spell broke at last, and Marinette opened her eyes, broke free from Kagami, and kissed back so passionately, so desperately, that Kagami almost fainted.

In the background, the fairy screamed in frustration.

"I missed you, Kagami," one bluenette whispered.

"I missed you too, even though school ended just two hours ago…" the second whispered back.

"No! No! No! You were supposed to listen to me! You were- You are in love with Adrien!"

"I don't love Adrien, Alya, not since he told me to act like a doormat and keep quiet about Lila," this time, it was Chat's turn to choke on his own spit.

"And I don't have to listen to you! You hurt me, so many times! Even before Lila… You pushed me to do things I didn't want to, and never once did you apologized! When I think about it, I apologized for you sometimes, I took the blame…"

"NO! that's a lie! You are my best friend! No one will change that!"

Aly- Fairy Vengeance was furious; she looked around the almost empty courtyard and found her next target.

"Kagami! You brat! First, you ruin Marinette, and then you broke my magic! You will pay for this!"

Kagami reached for her sword, ready to defend herself. But she was too late. She froze in her place, eyes closing lightly.

"No! Kagami! Don't listen to her! I love you! Please!" Marinette begged, cried, but no one cared. Not even the blond superhero, who was focused on trying to contact Ladybug and adding a few puns to the voicemail.

When Kagami opened her eyes, they were gray and dull, lacking their usual shine.

"Step away, Marinette, before I hurt you," her last words, before Fairy took control over her.

"Kagami!" Marinette cried, holding close the fencer she loved so much. The fencer who taught her true friendship, how to stand up for herself, and eventually, how to love.

Said fencer broke free from the sobbing bluenette, like she was being held by a villain, an evil monster.

"Leave me, you monster!" she screamed to Marinette, Fairy laughed in the background.

"I told you, Marinette, she is not a real friend! Now, will you join me? Don't you see her? She is dangerous, and evil!"

"No! You did this to her! I will never listen to you!"

"Then you leave me no choice but…" the fairy waved her wand, and Kagami screamed with pain.

Then, she quieted down. And swung her sword at Marinette.

She ran, looking for a place to transform, while Alya broke in laughter.

Marinette hid in an alley nearby, and called on the magic words.

"Tikki, Spots On!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading another chapter, love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you for reading! Means a lot (:  
> LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!  
> (Don't forget to drink water and eat someting today!)
> 
> Also, ignore the Lila roleplayer, I think it's kinda cool that you want to stop her, but I don't mind, really.  
> It's actually funny to read!


End file.
